Lost Memories
by Nami-chan101
Summary: Xamme can't remember much about her past. Is there any specific reason?
1. Your story?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts! But I do own Xamme!**

"So what about your childhood, Xamme?" Demyx asked after telling his interesting childhood story. "Umm..." "Aw come on I told you my story! Tell me yours!" He whined. I began to blush from embarrassment. "I-I don't remember" I stuttered, looking down. Holding my knees together. "What do you mean you don't remember?" Demyx asked very confused. "All I recall are a few things... but not many things", I looked away embarrassed. "Hey... ", Demyx grabbed me by the chin and turned my head to face his, "why don't you just tell me what u remember", he smiled, "it's at least something."

"Okay", I smiled back, " I remember always being alone in a pink room, playing games by myself. I remember... always crying when it would start to rain, calling for my mom and dad. Then, I remember suddenly loving the rain and would dark corridor outside whenever it rained until it stopped raining. I remember mom and dad always fighting, always leaving me alone. Then finally dark corridoring outside my room into the castle, from then on I remember most things. I know I must have had some good memories... but if I even try to remember those, I get a huge headache that won't let me think clearly for days..."

"Wow... that was a lot shorter than mine", he said astonished.

"Told you."

"Are you sure that's all you remember?"

"Yup." I looked down.

* * *

**A/N - Awesome huh? More Chapters to come =]. Sorry I haven't updated on any my latest stories. Trying to get that going but your gonna have to wait. Especially for Xamme. =[ Sorry!**


	2. Birth

"GAHHH!" Xion cried out. Her hands clenched in fists. A white robe that tied around her neck and back covered most of her. Her legs wide opened. "Stay calm", Saix pleaded standing right next to her in the emergency room."FUCK YOU!" Xion cried out in despair. "The baby is almost out." "THANK KINGDOM HEARTS!" Xion screamed. She had been waiting for this moment for awhile. But did not know she would have to endure this much pain.

"Wait they're two babies!" the doctor called out, astonished. "WHAT?" Saix fainted. "Wuss!" Xion rolled her eyes soon to be screaming again. "The first baby is out! Here." The doctor passed the first born to the nurse. Xion sighed in relief, thinking it was already over.

"The second baby is starting to come out!" Xion screamed even louder from the pain. "The baby is almost out."

"PUSH!"The doctor ordered. Xion started to push harder and scream louder. " "The baby is finally out." Xion sank back relaxing.

"You have two beautiful baby girls." The nurse smiled, handing both of them to Xion. Xion smiled at her two beautiful girls. "Aw!" Xion had never felt something so heart warming, as to seeing her two babies in front of her. " What will you name them?" asked the nurse. "Hmm... first born... will be named... Alxisoe" The baby had ebony black hair with blond highlights. Her hair swayed to the right, "... second born... Xamme." This baby had straight pitch black ebony hair. Xion smiled at both names. "What beautiful names." The nurse smiled.

Soon Saix woke up and they went through the procedures.

* * *

"How weird...", One of the doctors said. "What?" Xion asked worried. "Both girls... have separate fathers."

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm not even sure. But the second born is Saix's daughter."

"Well then the other is Roxas'"

"Who?"

"Another man I had relations with."

"Ah."

"Hello!" Saix came in.

"Hi..." Xion looked down.

"Something wrong?"

"Please sit down, Saix", the doctor asked.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"I have no idea how to tell you this, but both girls aren't yours, the second born is yours."

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm also amazed. But it's true."

"So Xamme's my girl. Who's Alxisoe's?" Saix turned to look at Xion.

" Roxas'..."

"You HAD SEX WITH HIM!"

"Hey were already over so don't get mad." Xion snapped.

"True enough." Saix sighed in frustration.

**One Hour Later**

"I'M A FATHER!" Roxas cried out. "Yes." Xion blushed. "Whoa.. whoa..." Roxas blinked as he sat down. "Her name is Alxisoe, she handed her to Roxas. "She's... she's..."

"Please don't faint."

"She's beautiful." Roxas smiled.

Xion smiled.

**Few Days later at home.**

"She's not going outside these walls!" Saix shouted. They were in Xamme's pink room, filled with cute stuffed Care bears, dolls, playsets, and dress up clothes.

"She has to get to know her sister and make friends!" Xion shouted back.

"No! She's not becoming like the other members! You may let Alxisoe out! But Xamme is not leaving her room! I want what's best for her!"

"And what's best for her is to stay locked up in her room? All alone?" Xion shouted in frustration. Xamme started crying hearing her parents fight.

"As long as she doesn't turn out like the other organization members, I'm fine with that!"

Xion picked up Xamme. Started humming a lullaby. "She has to know the worlds sooner or later. She has to make friends." "In other worlds maybe not here in the castle!"

"You are so ignorant!" Xion shouted, only to make Xamme cry louder. "Oh! I'm sorry Xamme!" Xion started to sing. "She's staying in this room only!" Xion shook her head. "Your gonna regret this." "I'll regret nothing." Saix said as he dark corridored. "I'm sorry Xamme..." A tear slid down Xion's face.


	3. Thunder

"Mommy where are you going?"Asked the three year old girl, tugging on her mothers coat. They were in her room. The little girl had woken up, to the sound of her mom.

"I'm off to work, Xamme", Xion smiled. "Where's Daddy?" Xamme asked looking around. "He's at work, too."

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm sorry Xamme. You can't." Xion looked away, hurt.

"B-but I will be alone... I don't want to be alone." Xamme pleaded.

"Your Dad doesn't want you to leave this room, Xamme."

"B-but I don't want to be alone!" Tears started to form in the little girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry Xamme..." Xion said sadly as she dark corridored.

"MOMMY!" Xamme cried out. Running in the direction her mother left. Only to hit the floor. "Don't leave me..." Xamme started to cry. Holding her knees close to her. "I don't want to be alone..."

After hours of crying Xamme got up and sat on her bed. She looked at her nightstand. There was a plate of food on it and a note. 'If you get hungry Xamme here is some food, Love Mom.' Xamme threw the food at the floor. Xamme started to feel something she has never experienced before... anger... sadness... horror... Xamme gritted her teeth. "Mommy is a meanie!"

Soon a thunderstorm came. The little three year old girl was scared for her life. She never like the rain, in fact she was terrified of it. She slid under the covers, holding herself. "MOMMY! DADDY! I'M SCARED! MAKE THE LOUD NOISE STOP!" Xamme cried out. She grabbed hold of her stuffed bear and held it tightly. Hours went by. The thunderstorm had not lit up, actually it got heavier and louder. The little girl was scared to death, crying out for her mother and father.

Soon it was night and the storm had lit up a little. "Xamme?" Xion asked, looking at the mess Xamme made."What happened?" Xamme was crying to herself softly. "M-mommy?" Xamme sat up. Her eyes stained red from crying so much. Xion was surprised and hurt to see her daughter in this condition. "I'm so sorry Xamme" Xion went to go hug her little girl. Xamme pushed her away. "Xamme..." The mother was hurt from her daughters rejection. "Y-you weren't there... when I was crying... when I was scared... you said you'd alway be there for me. You lied!" More tears streamed down from Xamme's face. "I'm sorry Xamme, I wanted to be there, I just couldn't", a single tear slid from Xion's face.

"M-mommy don't cry..."

"Heh.. your right", Xion wiped her tear, trying to hug her daughter, this time succeeding. "Xamme, they're will be more times when your gonna be alone and theres going to be thunder. You have to learn to get strong."

"Will you be there right next to me?"

"I'm sorry Xamme. I can't predict the future. Now come on lets get u ready for bed."

Xamme frowned. "Alright." Xion kissed the top of her head "It'll alright." Xion smiled.

Xamme wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry the chapters are kinda short and fast. I'll try to make them as detailed as I can.**

**Aw! Stupid Saix! Being a dick as always. **

**Please R&R! It will be greatly appreciated!**

**(FYI- I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! But i do own Xamme and Alxisoe)  
**


	4. Friend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (no matter how much I want to T^T) But I do own Xamme and Raimond :]

* * *

**

**Years went by and Xamme had never felt lonelier. She was more terrified of the rain. Almost every other week or month, it would rain and she was scared crying out for her mother and father. Only to be rewarded with louder thunderstorms. When it wouldn't rain she would usually play with the toys she had in her room. She mostly played with her dolls and put pretty dresses on them. **

**"**MOMMY!" Screamed the, now, five year old girl. "DADDY! PLEASE DON'T GO!" She cried. "Please Xamme, stop whining... we've been over this many, _MANY_, times... we have to go work!" Saix sighed in frustration. "B-but... I've been alone for years now... and it's been raining... I hate the rain!" She teared up. "Xamme it's time you start growing up, now you're going to stay in your room like _all _other days, and we will be back at night to tuck you in!" Saix glared at the little five year old. She knew it was better to stop now, because when Saix got like this... there was no telling what the man would do. "O-okay...", the little girl gave up crawling into her bed. "Good girl, I love you." Saix kissed her forehead and dark corridored out.

"HE'S SUCH A MEANIE!" Xamme cried out. Soon it started to rain. "NOT AGAIN!" She cried even louder. She covered her head with the pillow, sobbing. "Don't cry, please", an angelic voice came from behind Xamme. She turned around scared. "W-who are you?" Xamme didn't know what she was more scared of... the rain... or the ghostly boy standing in front of her. "My name is Raimond... But please call me Rai", he smiled. Xamme suddenly felt a overwhelming flow of security. "Rai...", Xamme repeated. "Your name is Xamme, am I correct?" He sat next to her. "Y-yes...", she backed up a few inches. Rai laughed. "You don't need to be afraid. I just want to be your friend." He smiled, placing his hand over Xamme's. "Friend?" Xamme asked confused. She has never heard of the word, she didn't even know the meaning.

Rai only laughed again. Xamme didn't like the fact that the boy suddenly appeared and was laughing at her. "Oh don't be mad! It's just adorable how you don't know the meaning. It's when, uh... , it's when two people... in simpler form... they like to hang out with each other." he smiled. "Oh... I think I get it...", Xamme said with confusion. He laughed, "you'll get what it means over time."

"O-okay..."

A big thunder cracked, Xamme hid herself under her blanket. Rai looked at her confused. "Are you scared of thunder?"

No answer. He asked again. "Are you scared of rain?"

"Y-yes..." Xamme sobbed.

Rai smiled, "you don't need to be afraid of it."

"It makes loud noises that are scary!" She cried.

Rai hugged her. "It'll be alright."

Xamme hugged him back, crying on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow... I'll show you, that the rain... is not scary at all", he smiled.

Xamme soon fell asleep and stayed asleep that whole night. Rai tucked her in, and sat next to her until her parents came. He soon disappeared when Xion and Saix returned. Who were surprised to see Xamme fast asleep. That night Xamme had a wonderful dream.

* * *

**A/N: Is Rai a ghost? O-o Freaky... **

**xD Xamme doesn't know what a friend is... or is that really a sad thing? Wonder what her dream is about ...  
**


	5. It was just a dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (no matter how much I want to T^T) I do own Xamme and Rai!

* * *

**

_"Mommy! Look what I caught!" squealed the little five year old girl. She was in a park, in the middle of the meadow. It was so beautiful. Flowers everywhere, big green tree's, and a playground to top it off. "WOW! it's beautiful!" _

_"Mommy what is it?" Xamme looked at it confused._

_"That's a rabbit."_

_"A rab-bit?" Xamme examined it with curiosity. Xion giggled. "CAN WE KEEP IT!" Exclaimed the little five year old girl._

_"I'd love to, but your going to have to ask your father."_

_"Okay!" _

_"Oh and tell him the picnic will be set up in a couple of minutes!"_

_"Okay mommy!" She ran to where her father was. Filled with delight, hoping to keep the cute creature in her hands. "Daddy?" The little girl came up from behind the blue haired man. "Yes, Xamme?" Saix turned to smile at the ebony haired girl. _

_"Can I keep this ... what did mommy call it... rab-bit..." She pleaded. _

_Saix chuckled,"Of course we can!"_

_"YAY!" She stared at the cute creature in front of her. She never felt so happy. "Oh. Mommy says the picnic's ready." She looked up to where her father was standing. Nothing... "Daddy?"_

_She turned around to where her mother was. Nothing... It was all pitch black. She looked at her hands to see the creature in front of her bleeding. She dropped it screaming. _

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" She started to cry out. No answer. She dropped to hear knee's scared. "Don't leave me... again..." The little five year old pleaded. _

_Soon, booming noises came out of nowhere. "No..." The ebony haired girl was terrified now. "NO!" She screamed. The booming noise only got louder, as if saying yes. Little drops of liquid started to fall down._

_"It's raining..." The little girl breathed. "Mommy! Daddy!" She turned to look in all directions. Pitch black... "I don't want to be alone anymore..." Tears slid down the little girl's face. The biggest boom the little girl has ever heard just came by. She screamed, falling to the ground. _

_"The rain... it's scary."_

_"No it's not..."_

_The little five year old girl looked up to see a forest green haired boy. "R-Rai?" She cried. He only smiled. "C'mon." He opened his arms wide, as if to say 'I'm here'. Xamme, without hesitation, hugged the boy, weeping on his shoulder. "There's no need to afraid of the rain Xamme..." _

_"H-how can you say that... I-it makes a lot of booming noises." _

_"Look carefully. Are you hurt?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Is anyone hurt?"_

_"N-no..."_

_"See. Nothing to be afraid of."_

_The little girl was weeping less._

_"Would it make you feel better if I made it disappear, and bring back your parents?"_

_The little girl nodded. _

_The boy smiled, "Okay."_

_Soon he left, but the soft green grass returned. Along with the beautiful white lily's, the big green trees, and her parents. She was sitting on the picnic blanket. "Here, Xamme", the mother smiled handing her child a sandwich. _

_"Thanks!" The little girl took it with delight. Rai was watching her smile from a distance. He smiled as well._

_Her father, who was sitting next to her chuckled. He placed his hand on top of her head. This made the girl took a bite out of her sandwich. As did her parents. _

_The little five year old could have not wished for a better memory. She laughed, giggled, but over all smiled, something she had not done for years. She received many hugs and kisses from her parents. For the first time she experienced a piggy back ride. She learned how to swing. She learned so many things. All that made her happy. She loved the fact that she was happy, but over all she was happy that she was with her parents._

When the little girl woke up, to find that it was just a dreamed. She cried out her little soul.

* * *

**A/N- D8 aw how sad. I'll try to keep my stories consistent by uploading a chapter every week. Meaning every Friday, 'til the final chapter. :3 who knows when that will be. **

**It was overall a wonderful dream, wouldn't you agree? Too bad it was _JUST_ a dream. :[ Okay, 'til next Friday!**

**I'm also going to go back and redo some of the chapters :3  
**

**Sora is to Riku (or Kairi, Namine, whoever you support) as reviews are to me :D  
**


	6. Our Roof

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Xamme and Rai :] **

**and as promised a chapter every Friday :D  
**

**

* * *

**

"What's wrong, Honey?" asked a worried mother, hugging her young child.

"M-mommy…." The younger girl wept.

"Yes? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked holding her daughter close.

"N-no…."

"Then why are you crying?"

"C-cause M-mommy and D-daddy w-were there and we were h-hap-." The little girl was interrupted.

"Xion we have to go to work soon!" The father yelled.

Xion sighed in frustration, "Fine!" She turned to Xamme, "Sorry sweetie… I have to get going, why don't you continue telling me when I get back? Okay." She kissed the top of Xamme's head and left out the door.

The ebony haired girl only cried more. She sank back in her bed, remembering her dream. How much she wished that it was real.

"I still feel bad for leaving our child alone in that room." A worried mother looked down.

"Nonsense, she's safer this way." The father said with a straight face.

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared.

"What's better for a child, a safe environment, where she can cry her soul out? Or a dangerous environment, where she's happy?" She looked up to look straight in the eyes of the father.

"I-I don't know…." He was caught off guard by the question.

The mother smirked, "See? And the organization isn't such a 'dangerous' environment to begin with. Well I better get to my mission." She opened a dark corridor and quickly left.

The blue haired man was left thinking of the decision he made five years ago.

"Xamme, why are you crying? Didn't your dream make you happy?" Rai asked, sadden, sitting next to the ebony haired girl. "I-It did." She turned to look at forest green haired boy. The boy was surprised to see her red stained eyes. "T-Then why are you crying?" The boy asked worried, thinking he had done Xamme a favor, instead made her terribly sad. "T-The fact that it was just a dream, makes me sad." The girl sat up, tears sliding down her cheek. "I see…. You wish it were real?" The boy wiped her tears and hugged her tight. Xamme nodded. She wanted that dream to be real more than anything. 'I can only make this happen in her dream…. But I can't make this happen to her in real life. Oh what have I done?' A few tears escaped Rai's eyes, but quickly wiped them away before Xamme could see. Luckily, she didn't see.

"Wanna go outside?"

"Out...side? What's that?" The ebony haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

The boy chuckled, "Out there", he pointed outside the window.

"REALLY!" Xamme had never been outside. Of course she'd be excited to go out. "Yes", the boy nodded. He opened up a dark corridor. Xamme backed up, a little scared of it. The boy laughed, "You don't need to be afraid of it! It transports you outside." The flashback of when she was three returned. Tears slid down her face. She quickly wiped them away, "sorry."

"Why were you crying?" Rai asked worried. "I-I remembered when my Mom left me alone for the first time…."

"I see. Like I said, you don't need to be afraid. Go in first I'll be right behind you", he smiled a reassuring smile at her. She smiled back, awkwardly. She was up close to it. She turned to look at Rai, who nodded as if saying 'go'. She looked at the dark corridor, gulped… shaking she went through. Rai followed.

They appeared on a round floor, but no ceiling. The clouds dark, with the heart shaped moon, Xamme was so familiar with. She smiled with joy. "It feels a lot nicer out here."

"It does, doesn't it?" Rai smiled. Taking in a deep breath in.

Xamme peered off the balcony. "Hey look I see some people!" Xamme exclaimed, only to be pulled back by Rai. "You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, your dad might punish you for being out here. And ask how you got out. Did they wave to you at all?"

"I see…. Nope they just kept walking."

"That's good…. Where they walking up or down?"

"Up."

"Then we have to go fast." Rai grabbed Xamme's arm and dark corridored her back to her room. "AW! But I liked it outside." She pouted. "Well it's dangerous for us to be out there…. I GOT IT!"

"What?" Xamme asked, hoping that it would mean her going outside again.

"I know a place we can go. It's here, its outside, but we won't get caught!" He exclaimed.

"YAY! Can we go there now?" She asked excited.

"Why not?" He grinned, grabbing Xamme's arm, dark corridoring.

The appeared on a roof, it was hexagon shaped, and had something pointing up in the middle. "It's so bright!" Xamme looked down at the bright glass under her feet. Rai laughed, "Don't stare at it too much." Xamme peered over the roof, many screens were stuck to the building. "Whoa… we're really high up…", Xion gulped.

"Just stay off edge and you'll be fine."

"Alright."

Xamme looked behind her to see a big floating castle. "whoa that's a big, weird looking castle!" She was surprised. Rai chuckled, "and you live in it!"

"Really?" Xamme asked even more surprised, "Where is my room?"

"It's on the inside."

"I know that, but near the top, bottom, left or right?"

"I really don't know…." 'I probably shouldn't tell her… that she lives right at the bottom. Who knows what kind of damage that might cause her. More than she is now.' Rai needed to change the subject.

"Wanna see it from the bottom?"

"SURE!" Xamme was excited. "Okay", he opened a dark corridor. "Ladies first." Xamme blushed at this and went through. 'This is so ironic', Rai thought.

They appeared on the ground. Xamme looked up, blinking many times, amazed at how high the building was. Also, how many screens there were attached to it. "Amazing right?" Rai smiled. Xamme only nodded, eyes glued to the amazing building. "Wanna go back up there?" Rai asked, smiling. Again, Xamme only nodded. "Okay!" Rai smiled, grabbing Xamme's arm and dark corridoring.

They appeared on top of the roof again.

"Let's come here anytime we want to go outside. We should call it, Our Roof." Rai smiled looking at Xamme. Xamme nodded, "Our Roof."

* * *

**A/N- Ironic? How so? Hm… :D **

**I'm wondering if the organization really did see them? Who was he or she? Who knows…. **

**Well till the next chapter :D **


	7. When?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Xamme and Rai.

* * *

**

"Xamme…," Xion sat on Xamme's bed, holding her daughter, "why did you wake up crying… if you didn't have a nightmare?"

The little girl was silent.

"Xamme…?"

"We were all at the playground, with green stuff. It was fun… Rai helped out. But… it was just a dream. I was so happy, 'til I woke up."

Xion felt saddened by this response, "y-you were really happy?"

"Yesh…," Xamme snuggled closer to her mother. A tear slipped from the mother's face, she quickly wiped it away.

The little girl was not used to staying up late, so she quickly fell asleep. Her mother tucked her in and kissed the top of her head. "Xamme… I'll try to convince your father… but I can't make a promise…." Tears slipped the worried mother's eyes. She dark corridored out to go talk to the father.

"Saix..."

"Yes?"

"Xamme… had a dream… about us going to the park… she said she was happy... but sad when she woke up… because it was just a dream. Can we all go to the park sometime soon?"

"No."

"B-but, Xamme!"

"No! We have a ton of missions to do. No means no, Xion!"

"Why must you be so stupid?"

The father growled, "We can, when we don't have our hands full!"

"Which will be when?"The mother asked impatiently.

"When I say so!" the father dark corridored.

The mother sighed in frustration.

"Xamme?" the green haired boy appeared before Xamme, in a grassy plain.

"Yes?" asked the little girl.

"Were you happy today?"

"Yes!" the little girl grinned with delight.

"I'm so glad."

"Can we go to our roof tomorrow?"

"Why not?" the boy smirked.

"YAY!" the ebony haired girl jumped with happiness.

Soon another wonderful dream for Xamme began. No parents, no lonely room, just a fantasy world.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was kind of late and sorry it was short. Kind of hit writers block. X.X  
pwease review! Or I'll cry. Okay not really, but I'll be sad.**


	8. Imaginary?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Rai and Xamme though!

* * *

**

Soon Xamme awoke with a big grin on her face.

"So I see you woke up happy!" the mother smiled with delight.

"Yes I did mommy!" the ebony hair girl sat up.

"Yesterday… you said something about Rai helping out?"

The little girl nodded, "Yes he did!"

"Who's Rai?"

"He's a boy that comes after you two leave! We always have lots of fun and yesterd-." The little girl stopped, she couldn't find her voice, and she couldn't move her lips.

"Yesterday…?"

"Nothing mommy, I forgot it" the little girl responded without her own approval.

"Okay…?" the mother raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"I'm serious mommy, I forgot" again the little girl responded without her own approval.

"Fine… how does he look like?" Xion was curious to find out more about the boy.

"He has green spiky hair, and gray/blue eyes!" the little girl found her own voice this time.

"I see…."

"XION! WE HAVE TO GO TO WORK!" Saix called from the other side of the door.

"FINE! I'm sorry sweaty, but I have to go," she kissed the top of her head and dark corridored out.

"Bye mommy..."

Soon Rai appeared before her, "You were about to tell her that we went outside these walls, weren't you?" he said flatly.

"Of course, she's my mommy!" the little girl saw nothing wrong with this.

The boy sighed, "She could've told your father, and we would have been in big trouble."

"Oh, I see… I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"You were the one who took over my voice weren't you?"

"You catch on so quickly," the boy smirked. He had to admit, even though Xamme didn't know a lot on many things, she sure caught on quickly.

The little girl sprang up on her feet. "So… can we go to our roof!" she asked with pure happiness on her face.

"Sure, why not." He smiled.

"YAY!" she grinned.

"But… today your dark corridoring!" he smirked.

"Dark… corridoring?" Xamme tilted her head with confusion. Letting her long ebony hair drape down. Looking smooth and silk.

"Yes! The black hole that I open up, I'm going to teach you how to open one!" he grinned.

"Really?" She asked happy, yet she was scared at the same time.

The boy nodded, his spiky hair still staying in place, not a single hair moving out of place. "Don't be afraid, it will be fun!"

"O-okay…." Was Xamme's unsure response.

"Okay! Let's start!" he clapped his hands together. "First, extend your arm like this," Rai extended his left arm his hand folding upward. Xamme copied his movement. "Okay, now think of our roof and how the black hole will transport us there." Xamme closed her eyes and pictured their roof. "YOU DID IT XAMME!" Rai yelled with happiness. Xamme looked up to see the dark corridor.

"YAY!" Xamme shrieked.

"'Kay let's see if it works, after you," Rai gestured Xamme to go. She smiled and went through, closely followed by him.

They both appeared on their roof. "Xamme that was awesome!" he smiled.

"Thank you!" she grinned, happy to have succeeded dark corridoring for the first time. She turned to look at Kingdom Hearts.

"Beautiful right? Each day glowing more brightly."

"Yeah…" Xamme smiled up at it.

Soon liquid drops started to fall from the sky. Xamme became paralyzed, face close to becoming white as snow. Even though no thunder was to be heard, the only sound was the rain hitting against the roof, Xamme was scared.

"X-Xamme?" Rai reached his hand to her.

She didn't move an inch. He grabbed hold of her hand. "Xamme don't be scared… it just rain."

"R-rain… is scary…," a tear fell from the little girl's face.

"It's just like water… it can't hurt you."

"S-still…."

"Close your eyes, and imagine yourself in a happy place." Rai followed his own instructions. Xamme followed his instructions as well.

_She imagined herself in a big plain, a few trees here and there, a play ground, and her playing with her parents. Her dad giving her a piggy back ride, her mom giggling. Rain falls, no thunder to be heard. Rai appears and smiles as if saying 'it's okay, keep going.' Everything is fine, Saix kept giving Xamme her piggy back ride. Xion kept giggling. Nothing could have gone better. _

Xamme slowly opened her eyes, a smile on her face, the rain still falling on her head.

"Everything okay now?" Rai smiled.

Xamme nodded, "Yeah, everything is okay."

A big thunder cracked that made Xamme jump. She fell to her knees, holding them together, tearing up. Rai came over to hold her. "C-can w-w p-pwease l-leave!" she begged him. Rai nodded, and dark corridored them out of there into her room. Rai laid her down to her bed, covering her with the blanket. The poor little girl was crying. Rain held her close. "M-make… the r-rain… g-go away" Xamme stuttered. "I'm sorry…" Rai exhaled, knowing he couldn't control the weather.

More thunder cracked throughout the day.

* * *

"Saix, we need to talk." The worried mother ordered him.

"What is it now?" The father asked, quite annoyed.

"It's about Xamme." She whispered.

"No, she's not leaving her room." He whispered back.

"It's not about that, although you may want to rethink it."

"Fine let's go to Xemnas' office, he's out anyway." He led the way to the Superior's office, the mother following. As soon as they entered he locked the door.

"Okay, now what is it?"

"Xamme has imagined her own friend."

The father had a confused look on his face, "What?

"She made up her own friend, it's a boy, she even made up his name, hair color, everything!"

"You must be joking." The father responded coldly.

Xion shook her head, "Even ask Xamme yourself. Aren't you seeing the harm in leaving Xamme by herself! Alone in that gloomy room! It's not healthy for her!"

"I am the father and she will not be leaving her room! That is final."

The mother groaned, "You are so arrogant!" she stormed out of the room.

Saix sighed out of frustration.

"What was that?" the Superior came in asking.

"Nothing, sir."

"Uh huh. And who's Xamme?"

"No one of importance." He said flatly, not even a trace of hurting.

"Saix you're not leaving until you tell me who Xamme is."

Saix sighed again, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you must promise that you won't tell anyone, even your daughter."

"Understood."

"She's my daughter, Xamme, also daughter of Xion."

The Superior had a shocked look on his face, "and why was I not informed of this?"

"Because I locked her in her own room, not to leave it. I don't want her to turn out like most of the organization, no offence."

"None taken…. But how could you lock up your own daughter! All alone in that room. What room anyways?"

"I only want what's best for her. And that is my personal information."

Xemnas nodded, "Fine, I won't beg you to tell me. You may leave now if you want."

Saix nodded, "Thank you, Superior," He quickly left the room.

* * *

Rai felt something awkward.

"What's wrong Rai?" Xamme asked innocently.

"I think I have to go….."

"Oh… okay…." Xamme frowned.

"Don't worry I'll be back later or tomorrow." He smiled, as he slowly disappeared.

Xamme smiled back.

Soon he disappeared completely. Few minutes after that, her father came in, "Xamme?"

"DADDY!" she jumped with delight, hugging him, by the leg.

"What is this about you having a friend?" he asked coldly.

Xamme had never seen him like this, and was quite scared, "W-well there is this boy Rai and he comes right after mommy and daddy leave. Then he leaves, before mommy and daddy come back to kiss me good night."

"I see… Why?"

Xamme shrugged, "I don't know…. Just right now he left and you showed up!" She smiled.

"And what does he look like?"

"He has dark green hair, the points in all directions, black eyes."

"Really now?"

"Uh huh!" the little girl grinned.

"What do you two do?"

"We stay in the room, play dollies or dress up!"

"Are you lying?"

"Ly-ing?" Xamme tilted her head in confusion. "What's that?"

Saix sighed, "Nothing… what you just told me is true?"

"YES!" she grinned.

Saix backhanded her, "Xamme, it's not good to not tell the truth!"

Tears fell from Xamme's face, "b-but d-daddy! I am telling the truth!"

"Just stop Xamme!" he dark corridored out.

"B-but I am telling the truth…." She wept.

Rai soon appeared, "Xamme I'm sorry. Maybe it's best not to tell them of me anymore…. It'll only cause more problems."

Xamme nodded, " I think your right. But, why won't daddy believe me?"

Rai held her close, "who knows."

Tears kept falling down Xamme's rosy cheeks. "T-that really hurt…."

* * *

Xemnas just shook his head, "Who in Kingdom Hearts name, would even think of the possiblitly of locking up their own daughter, not to see the world. It's just wrong. Saix what were you thinking…. I'm actually of doing a castle search just to help the poor little girl. But I wonder how old she is."

**A/N- I agree Xemnas, who would think of locking their own daughter!  
YAY! My longest chapter! :D I hope xD. Please R&R, tell me what you think, give me info, tell me if it's any good! Please I need it! :{ or I'll cry! Okay not really, but still.**


	9. Who's daughter?

**Months went by. Same situation every day, Xamme's parents would leave and Rai would appear. Rai would leave and Xamme's parents came by. Rai would take her to their roof. The only difference, the parental fights would now happen in front of Xamme. Xamme cried when she saw them fight, she didn't know what else to do. Saix would only yell at her to shut up. The fights only got worse after that.**

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!" Xion yelled at Saix.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!" Saix snapped back.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS CAUSING XAMME MORE PROBLEMS!"

" THIS IS YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!"

"MY FAULT! WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO LOCK UP OUR DAUGHTER!" Xion glared immensely.

"NOT IN FRONT OF XAMME! PLUS, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! BECAUSE OF YOU ARE DAUGHTER IS GOING DELUSIONAL!"

"MY FAULT!"

"MOMMY, DADDY! STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE!" Xamme cried out.

Saix became upset with this, went over to her and slapped her, "Stay out of this Xamme!"

Xion backhanded Saix, "DON'T HIT MY DAUGHTER!"

"YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"YES MY DAUGHTER!"

"YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER!"

**An hour later Saix left, because Xemnas was looking for him.**

"Xamme… I'm sorry you had to see that…." Xion cried.

Xamme was hiding under her covers, quietly crying.

"Xamme…?"

Xamme didn't respond. Xion sighed and dark corridored out.

"Xamme?" came a familiar voice, placing his hand on Xamme's shoulder.

Xamme sit up slowly. "R-Rai?"

Rai took Xamme into his arms, "Are you okay?"

"N-no…," Xamme sniffed.

Rai only held her closer, "It'll be okay…"

Xamme doubted those words so much. She had lost hopes that everything would be okay. She doubted that Saix would ever let her out. Xamme cried more.

"Xamme…"

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter I'll try my best to make it longer :D  
Please R&R will be greatly appreciated.**


	10. Sorry

**Months went by, same situation every day. Xamme was happy to see her parents. But wished it wasn't like this every time she saw them. Xamme is now six and knows better than to tell her parents about Rai.**

Xamme was having another wonderful dream. It had been so magical. But, she regretted waking up the moment she opened her eyes. Before her, a cloaked man, white face, beaming red eyes, and a scythe in its hands, droplets of blood falling from it. Xamme screamed off the top of her lungs, falling off the bed. The man took off his white mask.

"Xamme, what's wrong?" Rai asked sadly.

Xamme stopped screaming, anger came across her face. "HOW COULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She cried.

"I'm sorry… I thought you knew…," he looked down.

"Knew what!" Xamme tried to calm herself down.

"That... today … is Halloween."

"Hallo-ween?" Xamme had no idea what this was, or what it meant.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?"

Xamme shook her head.

Rai sighed, "It's the one day of the year, where you can dress in a scary costume, and you go to other houses and ask for free candy. That's why I'm dressed like this… I'm sorry I scared."

"…. Candy…."

Rai giggled, "I lost you after candy, didn't I?"

Xamme nodded, with candy still on her mind.

Rai pulled out a costume, "here put it on," he smiled throwing it to Xamme, "I made it myself."

Xamme examined it, gracefully looking at it, "y-you made it yourself?"

"Yeah… you don't like it… do you?" he looked down.

"I LOVE IT" Xamme squealed.

Rai smiled, "I'm glad. Anyways, I'll leave you alone so you can put it on." He smiled, disappearing.

Xamme put on the costume. Her costume consisted of a pointed black hat. A cape with a pop up collar, which connected to her dress. Her dress was fuzzy purple tube top, covering her belly, was a black laced, see-through clothing. Covering parts of her shoulders, to her arm pits, was also black, floral laced see-through clothing, which came to her arm pits. On her upper arms, both sides, wrapped around purple fuzzy arm bands, that looked similar to the tube top. She wore a dark purple skirt with black leggings. She also wore black, leather boots.

Right as Xamme finished putting on the costume Rai popped up. "I see it fits perfectly!" he grinned.

**I will be renaming this account and leaving, I wont continue this story my apoligizes**

**The ending was going be that Xamme loses her memories of Rai, and Rai is really a girl, an alternate of Xamme If you will, but with blue hair. So when they combine that makes up Xamme's blue hightlights. Rai had to strip of her memories because Xamme was raped in halloween town by some drunk, high dude. And they "switched bodies" so that Rai would be the one who lost her v-card not Xamme. But Xamme still felt voilated, so Rai stripped her of her memories and sent her off into the organization, where she meets the other children and the cruel reality of her father. So she becomes a rebel.**


End file.
